New and Old Soldiers
by NerdLife314
Summary: What if the Reds and Blues got two rookies each at the start of the story. Follow David Yates, a UNSC Marine who is now stuck in the middle of a pointless war because he couldn't stomach the real war. And Caroline Richards a mechanic that doesn't know how to drive. How will they fit in with the misfits of the Reds and Blues? Rated T because cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Red vs Red_**

_"ETA to Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1 is 2 minutes"_

Private Yates sighed and grabbed his army green duffle bag off the luggage rack while slinging his M319 Individual Grenade Launcher over his shoulder. Also grabbing his Designated Marksman Rifle with his right hand. He stood waiting for the pelican door to open, while he waited for the door, his fellow 'rookie' Private Donut walked up.

"I sure do hope they have a spa," Donut said, Yates wished he would shut up. He's spent the past hour discussing the benefits spas would have on military bases.

The pelican bay door then opened with a hiss revealing a barren canyon with two concrete bases and no vegetation beside a few patches of grass._ Welcome to a barren wasteland, or as I like to call it, hell._ "I don't think they have a spa here," Yates told Donut.

"But how will I relax without spa Wednesday's?"

"Not my problem,"

Yates exited the pelican and walked towards the base. As he walked he saw a soldier giving basic maintenance to a standard UNSC M12-LRV. Continuing up the ramp to the roof of the base. On the roof were two armored men. one man wore maroon, the other wore orange. Yates couldn't help but notice the orange man was really fat. He heard them having a lovely conversation about the Vegas quadrant.

"Excuse me, uh, sirs," Donut said walking up to them.

"What? ah crap," the orange one said when he spotted the Yates and Donut.

"We were told to report to whoever is in charge," Donut continuing his introduction. Meanwhile, Yates was severely disappointed by the condition of the base. There was trash everywhere. He also noticed a cooler in the corner filled with beer. Rations must have arrived recently. _What army just straight up sends beer to their troops? And there isn't a store nearby._

"Hey rookie, in the tan armor," the maroon man said snapping Yates out of his contemplation, "What's your name?"

"David Yates, demolitions expert, and marksman,"

"Demolitions, like explosives?" the orange one asked.

"What else would it be?"

"How the fuck would I know?"

Yates tired of hearing them arguing like a married couple went and familiarized himself with the base and unloaded his duffle bag on a bunk. Yates decided to look around the base he noticed a chore chart on the wall, according to the chart Grif was supposed to clean up trash and do the dishes but was slacking as there was trash and dirty dishes everywhere. While walking around he found the armory, deciding to do inventory later he decided to check in with the others. As he headed back to the roof four sniper shots rang throughout the canyon. **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** thinking they were under attack Yates readied his DMR and ran up the ramp to try to get a good position.

As he reached the top of the ramp he noticed the Grif and Simmons looking over the canyon and Grif was currently holding the sniper. "Who fired those shots?" Yates asked running up.

"See Simmons, Yates heard the shots,"

"Shut up Grif,"

"Hey, where's Donut?" Yates asked trying to locate the last member of their ragtag team.

"Uh, it's a long story," Grif said absentmindedly while looking through the sniper. After a minute he saw something that made him panic, "Simmons get the Warthog,"

"You mean the Puma," Simmons joked.

Yates put two and two together and ran for the M12-LRV with Grif and Simmons following him. Yates reached the car first and hoped into the passenger seat, Grif got in the driver, Simmons manned the turret.

**Blue vs Blue**

_"ETA to Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha is 2 minutes,"_

The pilot's voice rang throughout the pelican. Caroline Richards tied her long black hair into a bun before equipping her helmet. She then retrieved her gear and readied herself to disembark. The other private on the pelican with her, Caboose, stood next to her, "I can't wait to be friends with everyone!" he shouted. Caroline just sighed, _Why did this kid join the army?_

Once the pelican reached the base, the pilot detached the Scorpian tank before opening the door and letting the private out. As Richards disembarked the pelican she couldn't help but admire the tank. _Just think of the size of the hole that canon can blow in you._

She noticed two armored soldiers walking up, one in teal, the other in cobalt. "Okay, I was wrong, we can totally pick up chicks in this thing, maybe 1 or 2 chicks a piece" the teal guy spoke first.

"Tucker, shut up, and besides where are we going to find 2 chicks in this canyon," the cobalt one scolded the other man, whose name was Tucker apparently.

"Excuse me, sirs," Richards spoke up getting their attention.

"Yeah, what?" the cobalt man said rudely.

But before Richards could continue Tucker jumped in, "wait. you're a girl," he stated pointing out the obvious.

"Uh, yeah. And your point is?"

"How'd you like to have a ride in my tank,"

"I'll take a ride if you can drive it," She said, 1000% certain he couldn't even turn on the tank.

"Of course I can drive it," he said cockily, but she heard a hint of doubt in his voice. With that, he climbed in and messed around trying to turn it on.

After 10 minutes of taunting, Richards got bored of messing with Tucker. "Now that you've proven that you can't get it up why don't you show Caboose around the base." Reluctantly Tucker got out of the tank and took Caboose into the base. After Tucker was out of mind and sight Richards got into the tank and began running a diagnostics on it. While she worked the cobalt soldier walked up.

"Impressive, you made Tucker look like a complete idiot, I can't do that most of the time."

She just laughed, "Well I do have experience with guys like him."

"I'm Church by the way."

"Caroline Richards."

Church walked away as the system diagnostics came up.

_Engine: 100%_

_Weapons: 100%_

_Onboard AI: 100%_

_Targeting System: 4%_

"Hey, Church, you might want to see this," she called to the other soldier, she waited for the cobalt man to reach her before continuing, "I suggest not using the tank, for now, It's targeting systems are not 100%."

"But I wanted to whip out Red team after lunch," he complained. Unless you want to blow up our entire team by accident-"

"Bow Chica Bow Wow." Richards spun, surprised by the interruption, but it was only Tucker.

"Jesus Tucker, don't sneak up on me like that," Church yelled, apparently also scared shitless. "Where's the rookie?" he asked after noticing Caboose was missing.

"I told him to stand at attention at the flag until the general gets here," Tucker said, clearly proud of how he distracted Caboose.

"That's clever," Richards said.

"You think that's impressive, wait to see what else I got down my pants," Tucker said, trying a very bad pickup line. Richards just socked Tucker in the jaw.

"Anyway as I was saying, there's a high chance that friendly fire will occur so I suggest none of us driving the tank," Richards continued from before she was interrupted by Tucker. She looked where he was massaging his swollen jaw. "That is if any of us can drive it, I know I can't."

"Wait, you don't know how to drive the tank?" Church asked.

"Hell no, I'm just the mechanic."

"Then why humiliate me like earlier, if you don't know either?" Tucker asked.

"One, you were being a douche. Two, I at least know how to turn it on." Anderson said defending herself.

"Why would command send us a tank if no one can-" Church was then interrupted by another voice.

"Excuse me, sirs?"

"Rookie, I thought I told you to stay inside!" Tucker yelled not even looking at the speaker. Richards was too busy checking her datapad, and Church was still admiring the tank. So no one noticed it wasn't Caboose speaking but Donut from red team.

A minute later Caboose exited the base and informed the blue team of the arrival of the general. "Just so you know the general stopped by and picked up the flag!"

Richards looked up from where she was working on fixing the tank, "What did he say?" Church looked up and realized that they messed up.

"Oh, shit," with that the Blue team ran up the ramp and looked out over the canyon. Church grabbed the sniper and looked for the intruder. "Oh, shit, Tucker, the guy's armor is red."

"Aw man, that means it's their Sargent."

"Just take the shot Church," Richards told him.

"Roger that," **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** and every shot missed.

"You suck with that," Richards laughed.

"Shut up Richards," Church Grumbled.

**AN: So that ends the first chapter of my take on the Blood Gulch Chronical's except with some OC's. I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't please leave a review so I can improve. Have a beautiful day/night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue those rights belong to CockBite Productions.**

"Alright, rookie you stay here, Richards, Tucker and I are going to cut him off," Church instructed. "Okay, Tucker head through the teleporter."

"Me? I'm not going through that!" Tucker complained. Tucker and Church got into argument about the teleporter, while Richards was curious about how the teleporter worked. _Alien tech probably. _After a minute Church ended up pointing his rifle at Tucker.

"For the record, rocks aren't people," then Tucker leapt through the teleporter. Richards and Church waited a few seconds and Tucker did not appear at the other end.

"Shot me if you must, but I'm not getting stuck in limbo," Richards told Church.

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk."

* * *

"So Donut somehow stole the Blue's flag after you sent him out for elbow grease?" Yates asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Basically, yeah," Grif replied. Yates sighed and readied his DMR. As they drove down the canyon Yates spotted Donut holding the flag cornered by three blue soldiers. Grif then pushed the pedal to the metal and jumped the Warthog over the 4 soldiers below. The surprise at a multi-ton car flying over a hill sent the three blue soldiers running up the hill for cover. Yates swore he heard one yell, "The car followed me back in time!"

Grif parked the jeep and began to talk Donut, "Rookie how'd you get the flag?"

"I just asked for it."

"Wait? That worked?"

"Was it not supposed to?"

"I don't know, we never tried it before. Just take the flag back to base," Donut then left with the flag. For maybe a half-hour Grif and Yates stood around watching Simmons shot rocks with a big ass gun. After a while, Yates got bored and positioned himself with the Grenade Launcher. He was about to fire when Grif yelled: "Hey Rookie, come with me and Simmons, we're flanking around the cliff."

Yates without turning he responded, "Well I got an angle on them right now," then he fired. The grenade arced through the air bouncing off the cliff wall but exploded just above the enemy's head.

"OH YOU FUCKING COCKBITE!" Yates screamed at the rock. How could he miss time it?

Grif just watched, "You missed jackass," he said dryly.

"I swear that never happens."

"Yeah whatever hotshot, just come with us," Simmons remarked. Yates followed, grumbling about just one second. After exploring the side of the cliff for 10 minutes Yates came to a simple conclusion.

"Yeah, we can't get up over here,"

"Why did we leave the Warthog again?" Simmons asked.

"Well it was either this or watch you shot rocks all day," Grif reasoned.

"At least that was fun,"

"Fun for you, you mean, after a few minutes it was like watching paint dry."

Yates turned around ready to head back to the warthog, but he stopped dead in his tracks. There sitting and watching the 3 reds was Scorpion Tank. For the first time since landing in this canyon he was scared. He knew what these things could do, he watch one punch a hole through a Covenant Wraith from a few kilometers away. It would make mincemeat out of them.

"Fuck," He groaned.

* * *

Richards groaned; she did not want to spend her first day at this base hiding behind a rock. But here she sat, crouched behind a rock with two assholes while some assholes with a big gun shot at them.

"HOW MANY BULLETS DOES THAT THING HAVE?!" Church screamed.

"So gurl, looks like this is it, do want to meet something harder than a rock, bow chika bow wow." Tucker turned to Richards trying a lame pickup line, did it even count as a pickup line?

Richards turned to Church, "Can I use him as a human shield?"

Church paused and seemed to be contemplating it.

"You can't be seriously considering it?" Tucker said nervous.

"At this point what other options do we have?" Church said.

"Any option, literally any other option." Tucker said pleading to not be used as a human shield. Before the debate could continue grenade hit the cliff above them, before it could drop on them it exploded right above their heads.

"YOU FUCKING COCK BITES," Richards screamed. In the distance she heard another man yell, "OH YOU FUCKING COCKBITE!"

Then the machine gun fire stopped, after a minute of waiting Richards poked her head over the rock.

"Hey, I think they stopped firing,"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock,"

"Both of you shut up, they left the jeep," Richards informed them.

"Why would they leave the jeep?" Church asked.

"Maybe they got bored," Richards said, "I mean I've been pretty bored too."

"Let's go for the jeep," Church suggested.

"What if it's a trap?" Richards argued.

"Trust me its not these guys aren't that smart,"

"If its so safe why don't you go for it, Church" Tucker said.

"Fine I will," and with that simple sentence Church went running for the Jeep.

* * *

There stood three idiots in red colored armor staring down the barrel of a big ass tank.

"Okay on the count of 3 we run for the jeep," Simmons said.

"Wait do we go on 3 or after 3?" Grif asked.

"On 3, it's always faster on 3,"

"Why don't we run for the base, fuck the jeep." Yates said. No way in hell was he running in the direction the gun was pointing.

"Rookie shut up we don't have time for this," Simmons said.

"1...2...3!" Simmons counted down, but he didn't notice that Yates ran for the base, and that Grif was running towards the jeep. Yates didn't look back he kept running, holding his rifle loosely, keeping his breathing in check. He heard the tank firing, and the explosive impact, and for a second he wasn't in the canyon anymore, he was back in the trenches listening to the tank fire, waiting for them to show themselves. The tank fired again, and he was back in the canyon running towards a concrete base with red lights.

He ran up the ramp into the base and almost directly into Donut.

"What's going on out there?"

"Blues have a tank, Grif and Simmons went for the jeep, might be dead, I don't know,"

"Their not dead their over there," Donut said pointing behind Yates. Yates turned and saw Grif and Simmons running towards them. When the two red soldiers reached them Grif was terribly out of breath.

"You need to exercise more," Simmons said criticizing Grif.

"Fuck...You" Grif panted.

"Where's the jeep?" Donut asked, looking behind them as if they were hiding the jeep behind them.

"Tank blew it up" Simmons informed.

"Oh man Lopez is going to be pissed," Donut said.

Then the tank fired, then again, then the jeep was on the roof of the base in a wreck, but somehow still mostly intact. The tank continued to fire for what seemed like an eternity and Yates couldn't keep himself from slipping back to the trenches to the bloodbaths, and he now wished more then ever he took option number two.

* * *

Richards starred in shook, Caboose had just killed Church with the tank. Now he was firing on the red base, locked on to their jeep. This day just couldn't get weirder.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

**AN: I'm alive, I know it's shocking. But here I am updating this stories after working on this chapter for some time. It's been only what 2 months? Hang on let me check. HOLY SHIT 4 months, how could you let me go that long without updating, man I am so sorry. But hopefully I can update more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'M BACK! AND NOT DEAD! Well maybe on the inside but that's not here nor there. Welcome to chapter 3!**

**PS: I don't own RvB RoosterTeeth has that pleasure.**

**Chapter 3:**

Richards stood looking at red base, Caboose in the tank next to her kept firing at a jeep on top of the base.

"Why are you shooting at the jeep?" Tucker asked.

"Because it's locked on,"

"Well unlock it"

"Last time I unlocked it I killed Church!" Caboose seemed panicked inside the 10 ton machine. That is never a good sign.

"You know, I told Church we shouldn't use the tank," Richards said absently while examining the red base.

"Why did you tell him that?" Tucker asked.

"The targeting system wasn't fully functional,"

"Well he didn't fucking tell us! and you certainly didn't tell us shit!" Tucker yelled.

"Well we were occupied with the flag being stolen, and being shot at by a fucking jeep, I didn't realize you needed your hand held and everything explained to you," Richards argued back.

"Those are shitty excuses and you know it,"

"Tucker if you don't shut the fuck up, I am going to shoot you," Richards threatened raising her pistol right at Tuckers visor.

"You wouldn't," Tucker said nervously eying the pistol being aimed right between his eyes.

"Try me," the two squabbling soldiers were drawn out of their argument by the sound of explosions. They turned back and saw a series of explosion going off advancing on the tank Caboose was currently in.

"Uh, Caboose buddy, get out of the tank, now" Richards ordered.

"I can't seem to get this stupid thing open," Caboose cried panicking even worse than before. Eventually Caboose got out of the death trap just as it was hit by bombs.

When all of the blue team got away from the wreck Caboose and Tucker started yelling stuff about Sheila, whoever that is. Richards barely acknowledged it as she was curled on the ground sobbing uncontrollably about the lost piece of fine machinery.

* * *

**Red Base:**

Sarge was overseeing the teams mechanic, Lopez, work on repairing their damaged jeep, grumbling about 'stupid Grif' and 'lazy dumbass'. Behind him both Simmons and Grif approached cautiously, well Grif approached cautiously not wanting round two of 'Lopez and Sarge shoot at Grif'.

"Sarge, we have a problem," Simmons said drawing the attention of the Sargent.

"What now Simmons," Sarge asked gruffly, his patience wearing thin as his jeep was still broken.

"Well you see it's the rookie he's kinda not okay," Grif said.

"Who, Donut? He seemed fine when I talked to him."

"No, the other rookie, Yates, he's in the corner of the base rocking back and forth muttering something about 'scared' and 'second option' and 'fucking aliens'. I don't think he's okay Sarge."

"And he's drank about half a case of beer! MY beer! The nerve of him." Grif bemoaned.

Sarge looked between the two for a second, "Eh? Of course he's fine. Just having a drink after his first successful battle. This is war boys, the bloodiest war against those dirty blues. A chance to celebrate should never be passed up, but I would prefer he wait till we win the war."

"If you say so Sarge," Simmons said uncertainty. Grif and Simmons walked up to the top of the base where Donut was hiding with the flag.

"What did you say to Sarge?" He questioned.

"Uh, just having a talk with Sarge about Yates." Grif said.

"What about him?"

"He's just been-"

"Just been what?" It was Yates he had joined them at the top of the base. He seemed tipsy from the beer, but hardly noticeable.

"Just how you drank half a case of beer, MY beer. NOT cool dude." Grif said, annoyed at the loss of precious alcohol.

Yates just shrugged as he walked over to the edge looking out over the canyon. Watching the empty place.

"How do you put up with this hell-hole?" He questioned.

"Eh, you get used to it over time. Biggest killer out here is boredom."

Yates nodded still watching the canyon still in a weird trance. He blinked in surprise when he saw a flicker of light, halfway between Red and Blue base. He watched the canyon more actively, standing up straight and bring his rifle up looking down the scope.

"What is it, do you see something?" Donut asked, nervously as he walked up to Yates shoulder.

"I thought I saw something, - THERE!" He exclaimed firing a shot, but it missed and hit the dirt.

"Dude there's nothing out there." Grif said eyeing the rifle in the soldier hands.

"I swear I saw something!" He shouted scanning the canyon.

"I think it might be heat, it plays tricks on you, have you been drinking water." Simmons reasoned.

"I didn't imagine it!" Yates growled.

"How about you put the rifle down bud." Grif tried, wanting to prevent a friendly fire occurrence.

"I'm not crazy!"

"We never said you were! You're perfectly sane." Donut spoke in a soothing tone. But Yates spun around to glare at his teammates.

They all took a step back away from him, eyeing his rifle.

"I'm not - " But he stopped talking, he got distracted by the glowing blue thing on Donut.

"Donut helmet off, NOW!" he shouted.

"What why?!" Donut asked confused. But the blue orb glowed brighter.

"There's a blue thingy on you." Grif said confused.

"Like a spider!" He asked nervously. The blue orb started reaching a violent brightness.

"GRENADE! GET DOWN! " Yates shouted diving away from his fellow red soldier. Right as he exploded.

"AHH! I'm going to faint!" Simmons yelled as he and Grif started running around stupidly.

Yates looked and saw the glimmer again. Grabbing his rifle he fired off shots hitting the glimmer square in the body. It rushed towards Yates and he desperately fired trying to stop it.

"FUCK OFF! YOU FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE!" He screamed as a force collided with his visor knocking him out cold.

* * *

"FUCK OFF! YOU FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE!" A male voice screamed.

Richards looked towards the source. And found a tan soldier that hit the ground after Texas reached them.

"You know I'm glad she's on our team." She commented idly.

"I'm telling you it's not a girl. Trust me I would know!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'm telling you that it's a girl, I've only seen that much passive aggressive aggression in women."

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!"

"I don't know, thought it sounded logical."

"Well it didn't"

"_Flag returned._"

"Oh, cool he got our flag back." Tucker said.

"Really that's what the disembodied voice meant, I couldn't tell."

"Shut up."

"Sorry that was me. Hey how'd you guys get your flag back anyway?" said the ghostly apparition of Church.

"Uh you know we let Texas handle it." Richards said.

"WHAT! Come on what was the one thing I told you the last time I was here."

"That Sidewinder is cold." Caboose said factually.

"The other one thing."

"Not to let Tex-" Tucker began.

"Not to let Tex get involved." Church said angrily.

"And what did you do?"

"Let Tex get involved." Richards said. "Also your fucking dead, why should we listen to you?"

"Yeah, what she said."

"And why do you care if Tex gets captured or killed. He stole your girl." Tucker said annoyed at the

"That's not what I said. I said she was the reason we didn't get married."

"Wait she-"

"HAH! I told you it was girl!"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys welcome to chapter 3, sorry this took a while to write. I seem to really struggle with this series, but I do have some fun with it. And I do hope you're enjoying it as well. If you're feeling up to it please leave a review. If not, no harm no foul. I will see you all next chapter, if I ever get off my ass and write it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yates groaned as he woke up, he was lying in the base and had a killer headache.

"OW my head." He groaned, but stopped making noise after the headache increased.

"Wake up numbnuts." he heard Sarge growl.

"What happened."

"Do you mean the part where you drank all my beer, or the part where we got attacked by some invisible chick." Grif asked.

"That was a chick?" Yates asked confused.

"What else could it have been?"

"Based on my experience, and alien monster straight from my personal hell."

"Oh get up you pansy. We left Simmons guarding the prisoner, I don't want to leave him alone with her for too long." Sarge grumbled.

"Oh yeah, because she might corrupt him and lead him down the path of drugs and sex." Grif said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Sarge said turning and leaving Grif and Yates alone. As he left Grif lifted a hand and smacked Yates on the head.

"OWW! I think my heads been hit enough, asswhole."

"Think of that before you drink my beer next time, anyway you're on guard duty for now." Grif said walking to the kitchen.

"Warm welcome to the red army," Yates muttered, "Eh it's not any worse than the Corps."

* * *

"Wait you're saying you want use to go and rescue her." Richards said confused.

"Yes." Church said simply.

"Even though she's been captured and is being guarded." Tucker continued Richards train of thought.

"Oh come on, it's the red team, what's the worse that can happen?" Church asked.

"Well last time we entered combat you got killed." Richards pointed out.

"Yeah, but that wasn't them that was Caboose."

"TUCKER DID IT!"

"Oh did not, shut up Caboose."

"But church how are we going to free Tex?"

"And why do you want to free your ex after she dumped you?"

"Oh she didn't dump me." Church protested. "It was mutual."

"I don't know it sounds like she dumped you." Richards pointed out reluctantly. She was really getting sick of this mindless bickering.

"Yeah man she dumped your ass," Tucker laughed.

"All right, here's the plan-" Church changed subject.

"Do we have to use the word plan, that sounds to formal." Tucker wined.

"What about objectives?" Richards suggested.

"Eh, still to formal."

"Okay, what about suggested goals."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP! It doesn't matter what we call it." Church yelled annoyed.

"HEY!" Richards yelled, "Who said you could talk, ghost boy? The living people are talking."

"No you living people are wasting time."

"Not much else to be doing."

"We could be forming a plan to save Tex!"

"Let's just ask who cares about saving you're ex-girlfriend, cause I don't give a shit!" Richards shouted.

"She got you're flag back, you owe her this." Church pointed out.

"A flag your dumbass lost." Richards countered.

"Alright, let's just say we owe Tex, and let's free her." Tucker said trying to stop the bickering.

"YEAH, and maybe she can fix my girlfriend!" Caboose shouted. The three other Blues stared at Caboose. "What?"

"Alright listen up, the Reds don't know how many Freelancers we have out here. If you three get all black armor and you run around in front of their base it would distract them. Drawing them away from Tex. While they're distracted I sneak in and free Tex. Sounds Good?" Church explained. taking advantage of the momentary distraction.

"Alright except there's one problem." Tucker said.

"And what's that?"

"Where do we get three black suits?"

Richards and Church simultaneously turn and look at the teleporter. Tucker sees where they're looking.

"Oh god dammit." He muttered.

* * *

Yates yawned as he stood on top of Red base watching them empty Canyon.

"I really should have considered my other option." He muttered. "Prison doesn't seem so bad anymore."

Just then he saw movement in the distance, looking through the sniper scope he saw three soldiers in black armor moving through the field.

"Come in Sarge, this is Yates." He called his sargent through the radio.

"What is it Yates?"

"I see more of those spec op guys, I think they're coming for the prisoner. Permission to engage."

"Permission granted."

Yates grinned, that was the best thing he heard all day. He aimed down the scope, and saw one of the soldiers out of cover facing a rock. He aimed and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Yates flinched a few inches because of the rifle shot brought his headache back full force.

"Fucking dammit." He muttered. He aimed again, and saw a second soldier peaking above the rock. He aimed and fired.

**BANG!**

He didn't flinch as much this time, expecting the headache. But still he was off target, instead of the headshot he wanted he grazed their shoulder.

He aimed again, found the third soldier but before he could fire they moved behind cover. He then decided to keep them in cover and began periodically hitting the rocks to stop any movement. He hoped he didn't run out of ammo soon.

* * *

Richards cursed as she took cover behind the rock, that damn sniper grazed her. Luckily they didn't take her head off.

"Are you alright?" Tucker asked.

"Peachy." She responded. Then she got on the radio, "Well Church they're distracted, now's your chance."

"Got it, wait till I get out with Tex, and then you need to cover us."

"Got it Church." Caboose said happily sitting behind the rock. The three blues stayed in their cover as the sniper took periodic shots at the rock, to dissuade any peaking.

After a while though the shots stopped. She peaked her head carefully, and saw that the sniper was gone.

"The snipers gone, probably to get more ammo," She said happily.

"And there's Tex, but oh no. The Reds are still holding her captive. I am going to shot the Red holding her and then Church will be very happy with me. We'll be best friends again!" Caboose said from his new position on the rock with a sniper rifle.

"Caboose I don't think that's a very good id-" **BANG!** Richards didn't get to finish her sentence when Caboose fired. The shot went through the Red soldiers head, the man hit the ground. Tex took the opportunity and sprinted away from the base toward their position. Three men sprinted from the base toward their fallen friend. The fat orange one bent over and began trying to help the man, the maroon stood over and watched. The tan one held the sniper and was looking over to Caboose holding smoking sniper rifle.

He raised the rifle quickly and let off a shot in a second(**BANG!**), before Richards could yell warning. Caboose took the bullet straight through the upper chest, he fell backwards off the rock after letting out a yelp of pain.

"Holy Shit!" Tucker exclaimed in shock.

Richards was bent over Caboose and tried to bandage the wound the best she could. She heard another **BANG!** but this shot hit the ground a short distance in front of the rock. The next moment Tex dove behind the rock. She took one look at Caboose and began to help Richards patch up the wounded man.

"Good news is I think he missed anything major, can you move Caboose?"

"I think so."

"Good, because we got to move before that sniper gets another angle, he was a good shot too, barely missed an organ by an inch and a half. Now let's move." Tex ordered. And the Blues then took the time to initiate a tactical retreat.

* * *

**AN: WOO! Another chapter written, wow this one basically wrote itself and I had fun with it.**

**Firstly I just want to give a big thank you to SilverExcel115 for a small correction in the previous chapter and the reviews they left.**

**And Secondly I want to give a huge thanks to all of you for reading this story. It's fun to write but very hard to write. So if you want more please leave reviews and suggestions, just so I know you guys enjoy. Yes I do need to get all my motivation from strangers on the internet, and no that's not weird right?**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter, whenever I decide to write it.**


End file.
